


Insomnia

by Geoduck



Series: The Time In-Between [3]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, after chapter 129, spoilers for later manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Summer nights in Japan can be very hot. Shigure's house is not air-conditioned.So really, it's Shigure's fault that this embarrassing situation happened.





	Insomnia

It was dark. It was quiet. Maybe it was safe?

Tohru’s door opened slowly and silently.

An orange head peeked first in one direction, then the other.

It sounded safe. It looked safe. The coast was clear. Kyo left the safety of Tohru’s bedroom and went towards the stairs.

Almost running straight into Yuki, who had a glass of water in his hands, and a cold look of disdain on his face.

_ “You.” _ So much scorn in that one syllable. “You were sneaking into Miss Honda’s bedroom, weren’t you? Disgusting. I should call the police.”

Defensively, Kyo crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. “No! Sh-she invited me, so there.”

“How dare you drag her name through the mud, you promiscuous cat. Walking around here naked.”

“I’m wearing shorts!”

“The vice squad will soon clear that up.”

“Now listen, you…”

Before he had a chance to give his spirited defense, there was a sound from the hall. A door opening. Bare feet on the floor.

A girl with light hair squinted in the dark towards them. “Yuki? Can you get some water for me, too?”

“Um… we’ll share?”

“Oh. ‘Kay. That sounds nice.” The girl returned to Yuki’s room.

Kyo smirked a bit. “Well, well. I think I recognize her. She’s that girl from the student council, right?”

“Shut up.”

“The president and one of his cabinet? What a scandal.”

“Shut  _ up.” _

“What was that word you used? ‘Promiscuous’?”

Yuki jabbed a finger at him. “This and that are completely different things.”

“Like how?”

For a moment, the only sound was the buzzing of the cicadas from outside.

“How about we both forget this ever happened?”

“Yeah, fine.”

As Yuki returned to his room with the water, he muttered “lecher” as he passed Kyo.

A second later, Kyo muttered “cradle robber.”

Kyo shuffled to the toilet downstairs, his original destination.

Once upon a time, he had dreaded graduation. 

But now? Leaving couldn’t come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a thing I wrote for the Fruits Basket discord. It was a complete enough story that I figured I should write it out and post it.
> 
> Very loosely inspired by a scene from _The West Wing_.


End file.
